


Only he knows...

by Piscis_Lp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscis_Lp/pseuds/Piscis_Lp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espero que les guste, personalmente creo que es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only he knows...

Convivir con Sam no siempre era fácil, la mayoría de las veces de hecho era casi una tortura, desde que había entrado en la adolescencia que era así, a veces realmente extrañaba a su hermanito pequeño, ese que lo miraba como lo mas increíble que existiera en el universo, muchas veces deseaba que Sammy fuera un niño de nuevo y no ese gigantón chupa limones.

Vivir con Dean en algún minuto de su vida fue genial, Sam recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que admiraba a su hermano, para él Dean era todo su mundo, todo lo que importaba y lo que mas quería, como no iba a ser así si desde que Sam tenia razón de ser Dean había estado ahí para él, claro que a medida que crecía se iba dando cuenta de que en realidad no era tan genial como él creía, sino que mas bien era un soldado, no pensaba por si solo y acataba sin chistar las ordenes de su padre, cuando se dio cuenta de eso supo que tenia que salir de ahí.

Cuando Sam se fue a la universidad el no pronuncio palabra, simplemente lo llevo a la estación de buses, le pregunto si tenía dinero y se largo. Nunca se lo había dicho y jamás se lo diría, pero esa noche deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fueran una familia normal, que esa perdida no le doliera tanto como le dolía, esa noche fue la primera vez que odio a John, esa fue la primera noche que lloro después de muchos años, su familia estaba rota.

El día de la gran pelea tenia muy claro que necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía aguantar otra orden del sargento Winchester, no entendía como su hermano siendo como era obedecía sin decir palabra a todo lo que su padre le decía, él no era así, no podía ser así. Lo único que realmente le dolió fue la actitud de Dean, presencio toda la pelea en silencio y aun así lo llevo hasta la estación, le pregunto si tenía dinero y se largo, sin mirar atrás. Sabia que ese día algo entre ellos se había roto, esa complicidad que habían compartido durante todo una vida había terminado y el había sido el culpable de eso.

En uno de sus casos tuvo que ir hasta California y no pudo evitar pasarse por Palo Alto, ese instinto que desde el incendio se instalo en él le hizo ir hasta allí, cuidar a Sammy, claro que cuando llego se dio cuenta de que su hermano podía cuidarse solo, o mas bien que tenia una linda rubia que cumplía esa función que por tanto tiempo desarrollo él. Estando ahí noto como una puntada le hacia doler el corazón, no era que no le gustase ver a Sammy feliz, era que no le gustaba verlo feliz con ella.

Estando en Stanford se olvido de quien era, de todo lo que había vivido y de lo mucho que sabia de cosas sobrenaturales y se concentro por primera vez en toda su vida en ser feliz, conoció a Jess y todo parecía ir bien, no se podía engañar, mas de una vez escucho de cosas raras y el cazador que aun tenia dentro estuvo tentado en investigar, cosa que no permitió, el había dejado esa vida atrás y no iba a volver, claro que eso no impedía que cada vez que detectaba cosas así su corazón no se impacientara pensando que tal vez su hermano y su padre aparecerían por el lugar, pero eso nunca paso.

El día en que decidió ir hasta la casa de Sam para que le ayudara a buscar a su padre estaba muy borracho, la verdad extrañaba mucho a su hermano, moría por verlo, por ser de nuevo todo su mundo, como cuando era pequeño. No lo pensó mucho y entro como un vil ladrón hasta su apartamento, si no hubiese estado borracho lo más probable es que Sammy jamás hubiese notado que estaba ahí, pero lo hizo y puedo volver a sentir el cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo, era sorprendente como sus cuerpos se reconocieron, como conocían cada movimiento. Estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, estaba feliz.

Esa noche cuando sintió aquel ruido nunca paso por su cabeza que se tratase de Dean, nunca imagino que aquel descuidado sujeto era su hermano, por lo que deduzco que tenia un par de copas demás en su cuerpo, su hermano no cometía errores, era un soldado perfecto. Cuando se enfrento a él pensó que se trataba de un delincuente común, no noto como su cuerpo reconocía esos movimientos hasta que escucho su profunda voz, algo dentro de él salto de alegría, no se había percatado de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano.

Cuando murió Jess supo que Sam había cambiado, algo en él había activado de nuevo el chip de cazador y esta vez nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo de matar al denomino de ojos amarillos, el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Sam era casi insoportable para él, tenia claro que si alguna vez llegaba a experimentar eso seria si es que algo así llegaba a pasarle a su familia. Se moría por abrazar a su hermano, por decirle que estaba ahí, que pasara lo que pasara él siempre iba a estar ahí, pero no lo hizo, porque el era un Winchester y eso eran cosas de chicas.

Ver a su novia pegada al techo ensangrentada era una imagen que jamás se borraría de su cabeza, el dolor que sintió lo hizo darse cuenta de porque John era como era, el vio lo mismo, a su mujer, en el techo del cuarto del menor de sus hijos, ensangrentada y luego todo se volvió calor. Después de eso se olvido del Sam universitario y se convirtió en un cazador, casi o inclusive mas obsesionado que su propio padre y quien estaba a su lado, Dean, la verdad es que no sabia que haría sin él, se habría vuelto loco sin el mayor a su lado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que lo abrazara, pero eso no iba a pasar, y él lo sabia.

Años después seguían ahí, en la carretera, hombro con hombro, no muchas cosas habían cambiado otras eran completamente diferentes, ambos habían madurado, después de todo sobrevivir y terminar con un Apocalipsis no era algo de todos los días. Se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba para Dean, no le importaba renunciar a todo si con eso conseguía estar para siempre junto a Sam. Amaba a su hermano, era su todo, su mundo, sin él nada de lo que hiciera valía la pena, claro que el como lo amaba… eso era algo que sólo Sam sabia.

Muchos años después seguían juntos, Dean había vuelto a ser el centro del mundo para Sam, no sabría que hacer sin él, es mas las veces en que Dean ha muerto ha sido un desastre, le gustaba estar junto a él, quiere pasar el resto de su vida luchando junto a su hermano, ser los Winchester. Lo amaba, nadie podía negarlo, simplemente nadie sabia como lo amaba, con excepción de Dean.

-Dean…-Susurro Sam rompiendo la atmósfera de melancolía que se sentía en el aire.

-¿Mmm?-Contesto sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Te amo…-Dijo contra el odio del mayor.

-Sam…-Contesto con la voz apretada como diciéndolo “no me hagas esto, sabes que yo también a ti”-

-Lo se…-Susurro ahora contra sus labios, robándole un beso.

-Si nos matamos, va a ser tu culpa…-Contesto disminuyendo la velocidad.

-Entonces detente…-Hablo sugerentemente.

Detuvo el conche a un costado de la vía, era una noche cerrada, ni un alma pasaría por ahí a esas horas y lo sabían, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba ni seria la ultima, eran hermanos, y eso estaba mal, pero al diablo con todo, después de todo lo que habían hecho por el mundo se merecían ser felices y esa era la forma que habían elegido.

Nunca un beso había sido tan intenso como esos, la primera vez que sus bocas se tocaron podrían jurar que vieron fuegos artificiales, no era simplemente porque estaba prohibido, era porque se amaban, siempre se habían amado, y por mas que pelearon contra eso que sentían simplemente no pudieron resistirse, fue tortuoso, lleno de silencios incómodos hasta que finalmente en una noche de borrachera dejaron que todo fluyera, dejaron de pensar en el que dirán y simplemente paso. Luego de eso seguían siendo ellos, con las mismas peleas estupidas, solo que ahora cuando estaban solos y el mundo no los miraba podían compartir un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, sabían que su destino era estar juntos y aun que en mas de una oportunidad desafiaron al mismo, este lo aceptaban con gusto. Jamás un “te amo” salía de sus labios, porque eso era para chicas, pero lo sentían, no era necesario, o por lo menos para Dean no lo era, él lo sabia, siempre había amado a Sammy desde el minuto en que lo vio llegar a su casa cuando era una cosita pequeña y frágil. Sam, Sam siempre había sido distinto, el podía decir en voz alta todo lo que sentía por Dean, porque siempre había estado ahí, Dean era su mundo entero, por lo que lo lógico era que eso pasara y sabia que era extraño, pero hey! él era extraño, ambos lo eran.

Los cristales del Impala estaban completamente empañados, la ropa hace rato ya había desaparecido, sus manos recorrían de memoria cada rincón que sabían al otro le gustaba ser tocado, eso para ellos era el paraíso, estar juntos, amarse, ser uno, quien estuviera arriba y quien abajo hace mucho dejo de importar, sus egos se replegaban ante lo que sus corazones sentían, en el fondo eran como todas las demás parejas enamoradas, solo que su forma de necesitarse rayaba en la locura, ¿cuántas veces puedes morir por alguien, simplemente porque no quieres estar sin él?, tal vez hasta había un poco de egoísmo, pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando estaban juntos, así, de una forma tan intima, el mundo podía juzgarlos todo lo que quisiera, nada importaba cuando estaban en brazos del otros, acurrucados, trasmitiéndose todo eso que sentían.

Los bichos sobrenaturales podían seguir allá afuera para siempre, ellos estarían para combatirlos hasta el final de sus días, juntos, como siempre debió haber sido, como siempre será, porque detrás de una sonrisa canalla y unos ojos de cachorro se esconde un “te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?”, así eran ellos, así vivían y así abrazados y sudorosos después de hacer el amor querían estar hasta el día en que ambos abandonaran este mundo para irse juntos a su paraíso personal.

“Es inútil intentar que todos lo comprendan, porque nunca fue necesario definir un sentimiento, tan pequeño y a la vez tan GRANDE. Solo hace falta sentirlo”

**Author's Note:**

> La frase final entre comillas es del vídeo   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qf71U4sErQU


End file.
